


Same Day, Different Perspectives

by An_Ordinary_Writer



Series: IASWAJ [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Day of School, First Meetings, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Swearing, beta au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Ordinary_Writer/pseuds/An_Ordinary_Writer
Summary: It's the first day at Hexide, and Luz and Amity have different points of view for what makes their's so special.Beta Lumity
Relationships: Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park, beta lumity - Relationship
Series: IASWAJ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123862
Comments: 19
Kudos: 219





	1. Luz's POV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drabbles_Of_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbles_Of_Writing/gifts).



In her life, Luz has had a couple of strange first days at school.

In the third grade, her teacher showed up in a clown outfit because he lost a bet.

In the sixth grade, the whole school got evacuated when raccoons burst out of a wall.

And just last year, a drunk idiot streaked through the track field, forever burning their way into Luz's mind until the day she died.

Now, as Luz stands in a hall filled with demons, people with pointy ears, and lockers with teeth, she had to say...the day with the streaker was still the weirdest. But this would be a close second!

"There she is!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Luz looked to her left to see Eda, the woman who got her here in the first place, stroll over with a wicked grin.

"Nice to see that you made it, kid," she said while slapping Luz on the back, "So, what do you think?"

"...When you said this school would be perfect for me, you didn't say that it was a school for witches."

"That's because you didn't ask. Why? Is that gonna be a problem?"

"It's going to be a problem for my mom when she finds out," Luz confessed, "Especially since she thinks witchcraft is a sin."

Eda cringed.

"Yeah, best to keep that stuff to yourself," she whispered, "Anybody hears you talking about shit like that, and they're gonna be reminded about the Salem Witch Trials. Which is the last thing anybody wants. Trust me."

"Got it," Luz deadpanned.

"Besides, your mom finding out is future Luz and Eda's problem. For now, what is current Luz's thoughts on the whole shebang?"

"...Do I get to learn spells that can help me blow shit up?"

"Probably."

"Then I guess this school would be fine."

"HA!" Eda slapped Luz on the back again, " I knew there was a reason why I liked you."

Eda then pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket and handed it to Luz.

"Anyways, I went ahead and got your schedule for ya. Now, the way things usually work around here is that students have to stick to a specific track to learn magic. But because you're my favorite human in a long time, I manage to convince the principal to let you take lessons from all of the tracks. How does that sound."

"Exhausting for one," Luz commented, "How am I supposed to find all of these classes?"

"Oh, I can help you with that. You see, the first one is--"

_Beep!_

"Oh, Edalyn," A sickeningly sweet and feminine voice said from the intercom, "A poor child had first-day jitters and ended up throwing up in the bathroom. Please take care of that."

_Beep!_

_“Shit..."_ Eda groaned, "Sorry, kid, but duty calls. Especially since promising to do the work that I'd normally avoid was the only way I could get you in."

But as the older witch began to leave, something clicked in Luz's brain.

"Hold up," she said, stopping Eda in her tracks. "Are you a janitor here?"

"Sure am."

"I thought you were a teacher."

"Why in the Titan's name would you ever think something like that?!"

"Because you said that if I went to his school, then you'd be able to 'teach me some things.'"

"Yeah, but I meant things like how to pickpocket from kids who deserve it, the best way to avoid work, and the best way to cause property damage without getting caught. You know. Important shit."

_Beep!_

"Edalyn," the voice spoke up again from the intercom, "Stop socializing with our new student and get to cleaning."

_Beep!_

"Do you have me bugged or something?"

_Beep!_

"...No."

_Beep!_

Eda rolled her eyes.

"Here's your first lesson of the day, kid," she said as she walked away, "Whatever you do, never work for your sister. Even if she _is_ the only one who will hire you."

"But what about my classes?"

"You're gonna have to figure that out for yourself!" Eda called back as she turned the corner.

"Crap..." Luz looked at her long schedule, fit with classroom names and room numbers. Or, at least, she thought those were room numbers. On closer inspection, it turns out each class had weird unrecognizable runes and symbols next to them, making one thing all the clearer: Luz was going to have a rough adjustment period to this school.

*******

After wasting the last few minutes looking around for her classes, Luz decided the best option was to ask for directions from the first student she saw. Which just so happened to be a girl in a pink dress, black leggings, and mint green hair. Although, a mint green mane would be a better description for what was on that girl's head right now, given how big and fluffy it was.

'Welp, there's no better time to make new friends than on the first day of school,' Luz thought, walking over to the girl, who was now putting textbooks inside of her locker, for some reason. Luz then tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, do you know where..." she quickly looked at the schedule, "'Plants 101' is?"

"Yeah," the girl said without looking, "What you need to do is go directly up your own ass and take a hard left."

'Oh, it's gonna be like that, huh?'

"Thanks, dick," Luz snarked back, "Now can you actually give me directions, or are we gonna have a problem?"

The girl then shut her locker.

"Look, I had a rough morning today, alright," she said while turning around, "So excuse me if I'm a little...a little..."

Suddenly, the green-maned bitch went silent, staring wide-eyed at Luz. Who stared back, feeling a little confused.

"...A little what?"

"..."

"Hey," Luz snapped her fingers in front of the girl's face.

"Huh?" she blinked.

"You good?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Sorry, I just got distracted there."

"Distracted by what?"

"By, uh," the girl brushed some hair behind her pointy ear, "The uh...The ears--Are you a human?"

"...Yeah?"

"...Humans can't do magic. How did you get enrolled here."

"Well, the janitor, apparently, pulled some strings with principal what's-her-name and got me in."

"Why would Co-Principal Clawthorne let you in?"

"Don't know. Now can you help me out with finding my first class?"

The girl still stared at Luz, a minute longer than necessary. Eventually, she swapped her current confused expression with one that was blank and emotionless.

"What's your name, Human?"

"Luz Noceda. Now back to my schedule--"

"Well, Ms. Noceda--"

'Oh, for God's sake.'

"--Do you know who I am?"

"Hm..." Luz pretended to think for a moment, "It's my first day here, and I don't know anybody yet, so I'm gonna go ahead and say that's a hard no."

But the girl did not look amused.

"My name is Amity Blight," she said, "And my family is the richest of pure-blood witches in our world."

"Fascinating. Nice to meet you. Now, as for Plants 101--"

"So as a Blight, I can't really be associated with someone like you."

"...Mind running that by me again?"

"You see, Blights must associate themselves with either the equally wealthy or the uniformly powerful,” Amity explained, “And judging by your clothes and the fact that humans can't physically do magic, you don't fit into either of those categories. So do us both a favor and refrain from talking to me ever again. If you could be so kind."

Amity punctuated that point with a smarmy smile, one that Luz wanted to immediately punch off. But instead, she went a different route.

"Sooooo we _are_ going to have a problem, here?"

"Only if you annoy me. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

At that point, Luz threw her right hand against Amity's locker, right next to the rich girl's head. She then slammed her left on the opposite side so that the only way Amity would leave was to push through Luz herself. It was then that Amity looked less smarmy and a helluva lot more shocked.

"Now let _me_ explain some things to you," Luz's tone was dripping with intimidation, "Fourteen-year-old me would have probably gone, 'Yes, ma'am. Sorry ma'am,' to what you just said right now. But this me, in the here and now? Rest assured that I'm not falling for it. If you wanna act like a queen bitch on campus, go right ahead. I won't give a shit.

"But if you ever mess with me, I will come back at you harder than you could ever believe. Are we clear?"

"..."

"I said, are we clear?"

"...What are you doing after school today?"

Luz blinked.

"What?"

"Because if you don't get out of my face right now, I will beat the living shit out of you in the parking lot when that final bell rings. _"_

Amity smiled again, this one smarmier than the last. And Luz wasn't having that. This is why she leaned even closer to Amity's face, nose to nose, and stared challengingly into those piercing gold eyes.

"Make me."

Two words.

That's all she said.

That's all she needed to say.

And it was enough to make the point clear, given how Amity didn't even move a muscle to shove Luz away.

"That's what I thought," Luz pushed herself off the lockers and smirked as she admired her work. The human knew she won given how Amity's face went red with anger and had her fists clenched. "See you around, Blight."

Luz then turned on her heel and walked away, aiming a middle finger over her shoulder as she did so. She was about ready to find her class all alone, right up until some other girl walked up to Luz. This girl was significantly shorter and was sporting a brown jacket, big-ass glasses, and short hair.

"Hey," she said, "Did you say you were heading to Plants 101?"

"...Sure was."

'Was she spying on us?'

"Let me see that," the girl made a grabby motion for Luz's schedule, to which Luz cautiously handed over for her to analyze. "...I have this class. You can just follow me."

"Oh, cool. I guess."

"Yup," the girl nodded as they continued to walk down the hall, "I'm Willow, by the way."

"Luz," Luz held her hand out for Willow to shake, to which she did.

"Nice to meet you, Luz. And let me just say, what you just did back there with Amity took some serious guts."

"Eh, not really," Luz shrugged, "I've met girls like those before. They're all bark and no bite. Sure, in the past, I let them say what they wanted and just lived with it. But not again. _Never_ again."

"Pretty admirable...except that you're wrong."

"Hm?"

"Amity has a bite. In fact, she might have the biggest bite out of everyone in this school."

"...What?"

"Yeah, you must've caught her off guard or something because nobody has ever talked to her like that and managed to walk away soon after. The last person who tried ended up getting wheeled out of the healer's office in a full-body cast, scorch marks, and a pool noodle shoved up their...well, you don't want to know."

"...And that's the person I just pissed off?"

"Sure was."

"...Ah, fuck me," Luz sighed.

"Yeah, fuck you. But hey, look on the bright side! At least you got a cool new friend out of it."

That made Luz freeze mid-step, forcing Willow to stop soon after.

"We're friends?"

"I mean, you just insulted the person that I hate the most. I at least owe the girl with that much courage and stupidity with my respect. And also knowledge of where to find the nearest healer."

"Ok?"

"Plus, if you stick around long enough, you'll have two new friends when I introduce you to Agustus. Trust me when I say that he's going to love everything literally about you."

"...Really?"

"Yeah," Willow tilted her head in confusion, "Is that gonna be a problem?"

"No! No. It's just..."

"...Just what?"

"It's just...nothing," Luz shook her head, "Just forget it."

"Mysterious answer, but alright," Willow went back to walking to their class, "Now are you going to follow me, or are we going to be late to class."

"Right behind you," Luz smiled as she followed her first real friend.

'Maybe first days aren't so bad after all.'


	2. Amity's POV

In her life, Amity has always hated the first day of school.

She had to act rude and snobby, so her classmates will get the idea that Blights were powerful and untouchable.

Her parents forced Amity to wear clothes that couldn't be farther from her style because they made her look proper.

And, of course, she had to deal with running into her ex-girlfriend after breaking up last year on not-so-great terms.

Now, as Amity drove her way to school, she had to say...it was running into Boscha she dreaded the most. But being forced to not act like herself would be a close second!

_Ring-ring! Ring-ring!_

Recognizing the sound, Amity summoned her scroll and set it to speaker-mode.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Amity," her mother said from the scroll, "Are you wearing the outfit I chose for you?"

"Yes, mother."

'And I look like a fucking five-year-old,' Amity thought to herself.

"Good. We wouldn't want you to embarrass us, now would we?"

"No, mother. We wouldn't."

"Glad to see that you understand, dearie. And don't forget our motto."

"Be assertive, be strong, and stand above those who are beneath us," Amity said on impulse.

"Perfect. I will see you at home once school is over. Goodbye, Amity."

"Goodbye, mother," Amity hung up her scroll, "And you have a good day too..."

She finally pulled into the school's parking lot and, after letting out the longest sigh in her life, Amity stepped out of her car and headed for the double doors of the back entrance. And once she opened them to step inside...

"Hold the door!"

Amity froze.

That voice...

She recognized that voice.

Memories of it ruined the few times in Amity's life when she thought for a second that she wasn't an awful person.

Once she turned around, she saw her ex-best friend, Willow Park, running up to the door while using both arms to carry a bag of fertilizer that partially blocked her face.

For a second, Amity considered closing the door behind her. Just to avoid Willow a little while longer. But then she figured that maybe it was for the best not to act like a piece of shit just yet. So despite her mother's better judgment, Amity held the door open for the other girl to walk through.

"Thanks," Willow said once she passed.

"Whatever," Amity shrugged, "It was the civilized thing to do, anyway."

This time it was Willow's turn to stop in her tracks, looking over her shoulder to get a closer look at the person who helped her.

"Oh...hey," Willow's tone lacked any form of glee, "I see that you let your hair grow out over the summer. Like...really grow out. Honestly didn’t recognize you through that lion's mane of yours."

"Funny," Amity snarked, "So, why are you carrying a literal sack of shit."

"Because," Willow readjusted her grip on the fertilizer, "I switched tracks for this year. I'm doing plant magic now."

Amity didn't feel all that surprised, but she did feel happy for Willow. She was clearly talented in plant magic, so it would be much better for her overall grade to do something she's actually good at.

"Good for you," Amity let slip. And judging by Willow's surprised expression, with a hint of hope hidden in her eyes, Amity knew she screwed up.

"Really?"

'Stand above those who are beneath us.'

"Yeah, because now I won't have to pick up your slack in our class anymore," Amity said with a forced grin, "This way, your failures can be someone else's problem from now on."

Thus went away all of Willow's hope, now crushed with an expression that was a mix of annoyance and disappointment.

"You know, for a second there, I actually thought that you grew out of that little attitude problem of yours," Willow turned to walk away, shouting, "Turns out you're as much of a bitch as you were ten years ago!"

'Yup, that stung.' Amity let her grin sink into a frown as she felt disappointed in herself as well.

'Be assertive, be strong.'

Taking a deep breath, Amity shoved the shame deep, deep down, making one thing clear: Amity was going to have a rough first day of school.

*******

After spending the last few minutes finding her new locker, Amity lucked out for the first time that morning. This locker was placed in the perfect spot, right near the center of Hexide. Meaning that Amity had an equal distance to all of her classes, so she didn't have to rush too much when going back and forth between them. Sometimes, it pays to have privileged parents who make sure you have the best accommodations. It'd be better if they loved you as well, but beggars can't be choosers.

Amity wasted no time opening her locker and shoving the textbooks she didn't need for her next few classes inside. When suddenly, she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Hey," a girl's voice said, "Do you know where..."

There was a short pause, and Amity didn't need to turn around to know what was happening.

'Just what I need: An annoying freshman asking me for directions...'

"'Plant's 101' is?" the girl finished her question.

"Yeah," Amity said without looking, "What you need to do is go directly up your own ass and take a hard left."

Rude? Yes. But she wasn't in the mood.

"Thanks, dick," And neither was the girl, apparently, "Now can you actually give me directions, or are we gonna have a problem?"

Amity then shut her locker.

"Look, I had a rough morning today, alright," she said while turning around, "So excuse me if I'm a little...a little..."

But she didn't finish that thought. Because standing before her was a girl with brown skin, darker hair with two long strands sticking out of a red beanie, and a dark green army jacket over a striped t-shirt. She was also quite attractive. Like, probably the most beautiful girl that Amity had ever met.

This is why Amity’s brain immediately short-circuited the second she saw this girl. Who had now just snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Huh?" she blinked.

"You good?" the girl asked.

'Aw shit. How long have I been staring?'

"Oh. Uh, yeah," Amity stuttered, hoping against hope that the new girl didn't notice. "Sorry, I just got distracted there."

"Distracted by what?"

"By, uh," Amity then panicked, briefly brushing some hair behind her pointy ear on impulse, "The uh..."

It was then that she noticed something interesting about the girl in front of her.

"The ears," Amity accidentally voiced out loud, quickly adding, "Are you a human?"

"...Yeah?"

'Uh, what?'

"...Humans can't do magic,” Amity thought out loud, “How did you get enrolled here."

"Well, the janitor, apparently, pulled some strings with principal what's-her-name and got me in."

"Why would Co-Principal Clawthorne let you in?"

"Don't know. Now can you help me out with finding my first class?"

'Oh, I'd help you with anything.' Amity thought to herself, 'But I doubt mother would be less than thrilled with me talking to a human, let alone being attracted to one. So, sorry about this.'

Amity then put on what many classmates like to call "The Blight Bitch Face." It was like a usual "bitch face," but somehow more condescending.

"What's your name, Human?"

"Luz Noceda. Now back to my schedule--"

"Well, Ms. Noceda, do you know who I am?"

"Hm..." Luz looked as though she was thinking about it, "It's my first day here, and I don't know anybody yet, so I'm gonna go ahead and say that's a hard no."

'Of course, she had to be funny too,' Amity kept to herself, making sure that her expression was blank.

"My name is Amity Blight," she said, "And my family is the richest of pure-blood witches in our world."

"Fascinating. Nice to meet you. Now, as for Plants 101--"

"So as a Blight, I can't really be associated with someone like you."

That struck a nerve, as Amity could see the anger slowly boiling up inside Luz.

"...Mind running that by me again?"

"You see, Blights must associate themselves with either the equally wealthy or the uniformly powerful. And judging by your clothes and the fact that humans can't physically do magic, you don't fit into either of those categories. So do us both a favor and refrain from talking to me ever again. If you could be so kind."

Amity then stomped down her very last chance with Luz by smiling the same smile her mother occasionally wore.

'She's probably not even gay, anyways.'

"Sooooo we _are_ going to have a problem, here?" the human asked after a moment of consideration.

"Only if you annoy me. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

What happened next, Amity would have never expected. The next thing she knew, Luz threw one hand against the lockers, just to the left side of Amity's head. Then, another hand slammed to Amity's right, meaning if she had to escape this situation, she would have to go right through Luz. Needless to say, she was definitely shocked.

"Now let _me_ explain some things to you," but whatever Luz said next became static to Amity's ears. Unsurprising to her, a girl she found attractive became even more so up close. That, added with the smell of pine cones and lemons that Amity was getting off this girl, caused her whole mind to go blank.

"I said," she eventually heard Luz say, "Are we clear?"

"...What are you doing after school today?"

'SHIT!'

Luz blinked.

"What?"

'Do NOT ask her out! Save this! SAVE THIS!'

"Because if you don't get out of my face right now,” Amity quickly retorted, “I will beat the living shit out of you in the parking lot when that final bell rings."

'There. That should make the message clear as--What is she doing?'

Before Amity could tell what was happening, Luz leaned closer to her face, nose to nose, and forced Amity to stare helplessly into those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Make me."

Two words.

That's all Luz said.

That's all she needed to say.

And it was enough to make Amity's heart absolutely pound in her chest. Not out of fear, but from the overwhelming desire to kiss that pretty face in front of her. It took a large amount of willpower and digging her nails into her palms to keep the witch standing in place.

'You're a Blight, and she's not gay. You're a Blight, and she's not gay. You're a Blight, and she's not gay...'

"That's what I thought," Luz said as she pushed herself off the lockers. And the smirk that appeared on her face soon after did nothing to quell Amity's nerves. "See you around, Blight."

Luz then turned on her heel and walked away, aiming a middle finger over her shoulder as she did so. Leaving Amity to let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding in. As she looked back at the human, Amity saw none other than Willow, currently jogging to catch-up to Luz.

'And, she clearly heard all of that,' Amity deduced, now considering the idea that her ex-best friend was going to probably be buddy-buddy with the girl that left the untouchable Amity Blight frazzled.

"Ah, fuck me..." she groaned, sliding down against her locker and onto the floor. It was a good thing that mother wasn't there to see that embarrassing display. Amity still has nightmares about the last time she pissed her parents off.

And yet, while she knew she should feel ashamed of what happened, the opposite felt true. In fact, for the first time in a long time, Amity has never felt more alive than she has in a long time.

'You know, the best way to be assertive, strong, and stand above those who are beneath me would be showing that human who's boss,' she thought with a wicked grin, 'And if I'm doing that, might as well have a little fun.'

"Oh, you are definitely going to be seeing me around, Noceda," Amity said to no one in particular, picking herself off the floor.

'Maybe first days aren't so bad after all.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on Drabbles_of_Writing's Beta AU. So check her out because her stories are incredibly well done, and without her, this story and It All Started with a Jacket would not have existed. So be sure to send her a "Thank you," every once in a while: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/drabbles-of-writing
> 
> And, if you're interested in other crap that I make/am currently making: https://ordinaryschmuck.tumblr.com/


End file.
